Jason Voorhees
From the remake timeline, see Jason Voorhees (remake timeline). :"There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting..." :―The Narrator Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1981 slasher horror film, Friday the 13th Part 2, and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies and its two remakes (except from Part 5: A New Beginning). He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, undead serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead in Jason Lives but is quite durable in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th films even taking a machete to the head and surviving. He was born with physical defects and goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He (alongside Michael Myers) has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous that he has gone the entire series without ever speaking a single word. Though in some of the movies, Jason can be heard grunting and roaring and yelling (silent but deadly). He's appearing to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. He was the husband of Selena Miller/Voorhees, the father of Eddie and Lilly Voorhees and the son of Pamela Voorhees. His personal When he was little, he used to be nice until he got bulled by kids and drowned. When he's an adult, he got his revenge for his mom's death until she saw Selena in his past. Jason Voorhees is a silent, undead, an unstoppable killing machine and an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to kill anyone that he encounters for his beloved mother: Pamela Voorhees's death. His story He was born with his parents: Elias and Pamela Voorhees. His dad died by his mom which you know that. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, large heart and was mentally disabled. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept the boy isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and educating him in their home. In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a cook. Jason hates it at first until he met Selena Miller. They were good friends until the kids decide to drowned Jason at the lake. When he's drowning, the lifeguards were too busy, talking and having sex. So, Selena save his life. After 15 years, he can't stop thinking his past when his mother got beheaded by a women who surived. During his movies, he had been killed 11 times until he met Freddy Krueger in Hell. Hint: See Freddy vs. Jason (2003) and The Future of Freddy vs Jason. Biography Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees drowned at Camp Crystal Lake at the age of 11 because some cruel kids pushed him off the dock, calling him a freak (except his childhood sweetheart, Selena) into Crystal Lake and the camp counselors were having sex when this happened. His mother Pamela Voorhees killed many of the camp counselors and campers and those cruel kids as revenge before one of them, Alice decapitated her. Friday the 13th Part 2 According to legend, Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a hallucination) was in Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer, wearing a burlap sack over his face. He killed Alice with an ice pick, then went to Camp Crystal Lake. He killed most of the camp counselors there and a man named Crazy Ralph who was warning everyone that the area was doomed. Eventually he was struck in the shoulder by one of the camp counselors, Ginny with a machete. However, he survived and attacked Ginny through the window (revealing his face to be quite hideous), and presumably killed Paul. Friday the 13th Part III Jason killed the owner of a cafe and his wife and hid in the barn at another camp, Higgins Haven, killing anyone who entered, namely three bikers and one of the campers, Shelly who had a hockey mask with him. Jason took Shelly's hockey mask to hide his face and continued his killing spree until the last surviving camper Chris Higgins hung him. However, he survived, revealing himself as the madman who attacked her a long time ago. As he was about to kill her, the only survivor of the three bikers, Ali attempted to get his revenge on Jason, but Jason brutally killed him before Chris struck him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter However, Jason survived after being taken to the morgue, he woke up and killed an attendant and a nurse and went to another camp where he killed most of the campers including the older brother of one of his previous victims. While stalking the last two survivors, Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, his hockey mask was knocked off, revealing his face to be even uglier since the previous film and this time, quite inhuman. Eventually Tommy hit him in the face with his own machete, but even this was not enough to kill him. Seeing that he was still alive, Tommy hacked at him with his machete, finally killing him. Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning except for dream sequences and hallucinations by Tommy. Instead, a different killer named Roy Burns appears in the film as the main antagonist, using Jason's M.O. and identity. Burns was eventually killed and in the process, his true identity was revealed to the audiences and characters. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives It is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, where Tommy attempted to burn Jason's corpse to ensure that he would not return. He stabbed him with a metal pole, but before he could cremate him, the pole and Jason were struck by lightning, bringing Jason back to life, stronger than ever and even more impossible to kill. Jason killed several camp counselors, the gravedigger, five paintball players and (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. In the process, the sheriff's daughter, Megan ground his throat up with a boat's propeller blade, breaking his neck. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake and most of the people at the party as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his face to be even more hideously demonic than in The Final Chapter. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him from his prison. He killed Jim and Suzy, the only ones aboard the boat, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York, occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York including the teacher, Charles McCulloch (who, like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer which flooded with toxic wastes, apparently transforming Jason into a child. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday He was somehow able to return, though it is not explained how. The FBI finally aware of his existence and set up a sting operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and then they blew him to pieces. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on and at the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it. Jason's spirit along with the souls of his past victims possessed the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting and killing his previous host once he leaves them) and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart with a mystic dagger. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to the film's male protagonist, Steven (Jessica's boyfriend) and Steven told Jessica everything Steven was told by Duke. Jason managed to kill Diana and eventually, he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He killed Duke and fought Steven before Jessica stabbed him in the heart,p and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. But Freddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground. Freddy vs. Jason Contrary to what Creighton Duke believed not even this could prevent him from being resurrected, this time not by lightning, but by someone from inside Hell itself. In Freddy vs Jason, Freddy Krueger brought Jason back to life, disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, so he could kill for him at Elm Street and people would believe that he returned (since their fear gives Freddy his power and if no one remembers him, he cannot come back). Once Jason spread enough fear around, Freddy was able to return, but Jason did not stop killing, stealing his potential victims from him. So Freddy possessed someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer, so he could enter his dreams and kill him. In the meantime, Lori Campbell and Will Rollins were taking Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he could fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Freddy nearly killed Jason before he woke up. When Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, Freddy and Jason engaged in a bloody battle. While Freddy landed numerous hits on Jason, they did little more than irritate him and failed to slow him down until the battle moved to the docks where Jason brutally slashed Freddy in submission. Jason was about to finish Freddy off when Freddy uses his glove to slice Jason's fingers off forcing him to drop his machete. Taking Jason's weapon, Freddy sliced him with the Machete, glove and eventually drives the blades of his glove in Jason's eyes, still not able to kill him. The two continue to fight and as the fight progress Jason pulls Freddy's right arm out of his socket and Freddy drives the Machete into Jason's chest. Jason punches a hole into Freddy's stomach and the two only stop fighting when Lori sets fire to a large number of propane tanks with gasoline, the resulting explosion sending both into the lake. Freddy emerges a short time later with Jason's machete to kill Lori and Will, but the two are saved by Jason who stabs Freddy with his own severed arm which Jason sank below Crystal Lake. After Lori decapitated Freddy, she threw Jason's machete into the lake and left with Will. However, Jason survived and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winks at the audience, indicating that he too is still alive... Jason X Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455 when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the Grendel and headed back to Earth 2 (the original Earth was dead, having experienced either an apocalypse or suffering nuclear fallout). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head during their initial confrontation upon Jason's "upgrade") were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked down toward Earth 2 where both Jason and Brodski were burned in its atmosphere by the reentry. What ever remained landed in a lake, with two teens going to investigate. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash As 5 years after his battle with Freddy, Jason still survives in Camp Crystal Lake, with it again being named Forest Green. Freddy is trapped within Jason's sub conscious. Will and Lori return to the camp for closure, but are killed and disposed by Jason. While lurking in Jason's thoughts Freddy learns of a demonic book called the Necromonican, which can be used to bring him back to life. By coincidence, the Nercromonican is hidden in the Voorhees home. In a trance Freddy, once again use's Jason's mother to convince Jason that the only way to get rid of Freddy is with the Necromonican, Not only that but it will also make Jason a "real boy". While looking for the demonic book, Jason murders three girls. This murder is analyzed by Ash Williams, who came into town to help with a local S-Mart. Ash believed Jason to be a Deadite - undead demonic entities created by the Necromonican. Ash, having dealt with Deadites before tries to warn the teenage employee's at S-Mart, but naturally none of them believes Ash, except for a girl named Caroline, who is aware of Jason's existence. One of the teens also makes a mistake of pulling a prank on Ash by dressing up as Jason. In another trance, Freddy appears as Jason's father, reminding him of his duties to find the book. After this dream, Jason butchers several Christmas Carolers and later kills a group of teenagers camping in the Voorhees home, except for one named Bree. Ash, who was following the partying teenagers finds the Necromonican and escapes with Bree. Jason attempts to intercept them while they are driving away. Jason destroys the car but Ash and Bree elude him. Regardless, Jason still relentlessly stalks them to the S-Mart as Freddy urges him. There Jason massacres several employees. Ash and the survivors take refuge in Caroline's house, where they realize that because of Jason's limited intelligence, that he must be a pawn. It's at that point where Freddy slowly begins to reveals himself to Ash. Freddy finally materializes himself outside the dream world and orders Jason to kill Ash and leave the others for later, while he reads the Necromonican. Three of the boys lure Jason to the Voorhees home, planting a trap there. Jason however, realizes the trick and later confronts Freddy, interrupting a fight between the dream demon and Ash. However Freddy has mastered the Necromonican enough to summon Jason's many victims as Deadites to kill him. While Jason fights his vengeful victims. During the struggle, Ash manages to steal the book and flee into the woods. Freddy soon changes the camp grounds into his familiar home of Elm Street and summons the spirits of his own victims to kill Ash. Jason manages to find his way to Freddy's warped reality and begins to fight him head on, with Freddy gaining the upper hand. Caroline and Ash attempt to escape with the book but it is stolen by Jason. During the heated struggle, the Voorhees home is destroyed and Ash falls unconscious, Freddy and Jason also survive but are trapped in the rubble. Ash does regain consciousness just as Freddy escapes the rubble, so does Jason (much to Freddy's annoyance.) Ash, Freddy and Jason begin a full out fight. Ash's brutally beaten from the fight but refuses to back down against them. Caroline begins to read the discarded Necromonican, opening a portal which begins to pull Freddy in. Jason is too strong to be pulled in but the vortex cause's Ash's car to knock Jason beneath the frozen lake, while Freddy is dragged into the vortex completely. Ash and Caroline survive the fight, but Ash remains confident that the world hasn't seen the last of them. Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Government agents lead by Detective Gordan Russel, lead a search across the camp grounds for the Necromonican. The book is found and two other agents find Jason, who awakens and kills both of them. Once again under the guise of Pamela, Freddy urges Jason to to hunt down Ash. Months later, after Jason kills Caroline, Jason follows Ash to Baltimore, Maryland. While Ash is on a train, Jason stows away in the train's boxcar. Many of Freddy and Jason's survivors meet each other in a meeting organized by Dr. Maggie Burroughs and Dr. Neil Gordon. Among those at the meeting are Stephine Kimple, her father Steven, Alice Johnson and her son Jacob, Tina Shepard, and Rennie Wickham. Ash meets with them and they begin to discuss their goals but are interrupted by Jason, who kills Steven. While Ash prepares to fight Jason himself, a hummer drives through the house and rams Jason. The driver is revealed to be Tommy Jarvis. While the survivors flee and make a plan to stop Jason. As Jason gets back up, government agents begin to open fire onto Jason and capture him. In Washington, Jason was put in a holding cell full of dead people. He was visited by Freddy who tells him of a plan to rule the world. After hearing of the presence of his old enemies (namely Tommy) will be coming for them Jason agrees and becomes the leader of the Deadite army. Later, while the survivors battle Freddy, Jason and the Deadites descend upon Washington. While Jason and his demonic army terrorize the streets, Jason is confronted by Tommy. Just as the fight is provoked, a winged Deadite drags Tommy to meet Freddy, who is abducting Jacob At the White House Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy, Jason and Maggie who is revealed to be Freddy's daughter Kathryn, who has betrayed the group. Little did the killers know, was that Ash, Alice, Tina and Stephine are now onto them. However Stephine separates from the group, and later encounters Freddy who tells her it is her destiny to end up like Jason considering their biological relation. Clad in hockey mask Stephine prepares herself to kill Jason. Back at the White House a brief fight ensues between Jason and Maggie. Tina kills Maggie and Alice allows Freddy to kill her passing her powers onto Jacob, who takes this as a chance to summon the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the dream warriors. The Deadites are destroyed, but Freddy wounds Jacob. Ash begins to fight Freddy, while Stephine and Tommy face Jason. Tommy taunts Jason about not being able to kill him. Stephine impales Jason and Tommy decapitates Jason with a shard of glass. Freddy absorbs Jason's soul seemingly at full peak, but Neil and the spirit of Nancy Thompson recite the chant to open the portal to the Deadites dimension and Freddy is stripped from his powers and shot into the portal by Ash, freeing all the souls including Jason. After the survivors of the battle leave, Pamela's voice is heard telling him he will never die, foreshadowing another resurrection. Jason X Either before or during 2008 Jason was captured by the government and was imprisoned in the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility, which was built on the remains of the camp. Jason's captors tried executing him through a variety of means, including electrocution, gassing, firing squad and hanging. None of these methods worked, so Jason was simply left shackled and under constant sedation in the facility until further notice. By 2010, it was decided that Jason should be cryogenically frozen with a head researcher name Rowan who's in charge of the procedure. On the day Jason was supposed to be put on ice, the decision was quickly and quietly overturned with Dr. Wimmer having convinced his superiors to let him transport Jason, unfrozen, to another facility, despite the inherent risk involved in doing so. When Wimmer and the group of soldiers hired to move Jason arrived in the killer's chamber, they discovered he had escaped, murdering a guard (who had accidentally knocked Jason's IV loose) and putting the dead man's body in his place. Ambushing the soldiers, Jason killed them and Dr. Wimmer, acquired a machete and gave chase to Rowan, who lured Jason into the basement, where she knocked him into the experimental cryogenics chamber with a barrage of shotgun blasts. As he began to freeze, Jason rammed his machete through the chamber door, stabbing Rowan and causing the gasses to seep out, causing them to freeze Rowan as well. Jason's rupturing of the cryo-chamber not only froze Rowan alongside him, but also instigated the automatic lock-down, which completely sealed the facility. Apparently deciding this was for the best, the government left Jason and Rowan to their fate, abandoning the facility. Frozen for centuries, Jason and Rowan were discovered in 2455 by an Earth II class on a field trip to the old Earth, which had become uninhabitable years ago. Taken up to The Grendel by the class, Jason was sent to Lab One where he thawed, killed the intern, grabbed a surgical machete and began stalking the corridors of the spaceship, killing off the students and the hired security. Jason's machinations resulted in The Grendel crashing into the space station the Solaris, destroying it and crippling The Grendel began falling apart. As the survivors, Rowan included, worked to try and escape on a shuttle, Jason murdered the engineer, an already unbalanced student to break down and try to activate the shuttle prematurely, causing it to explode. Cornering Rowan, Waylander and Janessa in the docking bay, Jason met his match when android Kay-Em 14, having been updated with combat capabilities by her creator, attacked him, riddling him with thousands of bullets and blowing most of his limbs, including his head, off with a rocket launcher. Jason's mangled remains were left in a medical bay where, either due to the equipment of The Grendel malfunctioning or Jason's soul manipulating it, the thing reconstructed Jas on, using scrap scattered around the room as a substitute for flesh. Now a cyborg and more powerful than ever before, Jason resumed his pursuit of the survivors, who had contacted the rescue vessel and were in the middle of trying to blow off the dying portion of The Grendel, to delay the ship's explosion. Nonchalantly punching Kay-Em's head off when she tried fighting him again, Jason was blown up by the set charges when Waylander, who had been paralyzed trying to fight Jason, activated them, killing himself in the process. Unfazed by the bombs, Jason ripped his way into the remains of The Grendel, causing Janessa to be sucked into space, and went after the remaining survivors, who worked desperately to try and reach the Tiamat Momentarily distracted by a virtual version of Camp Crystal Lake created by Tsunaron and the still-functioning Kay-Em, Jason, realizing the nature of the holograms, charged after Rowan, Tsunaron and Kay-Em as they, having unsealed the door leading to the Tiamat, rushed onto the vessel. As the remains of The Grendel collapsed around him, Jason was confronted by a space-suited and the two were flung into space when The Grendel finally exploded. Merely launched through space by the explosion, Jason tried latching on to the Tiamat, but was tackled by Brodski and sent plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II. The unshielded reentry caused both Brodski and Jason to be incinerated, with Jason's remains and his metallic mask crash landing in a lake, attracting the attention of a pair of camping teenagers, who went to investigate the impact site. Power and abilities *Super Durability: Jason is extremely hard to kill, able to withstand injuries such as stab wounds, bullet wounds, fire (to an extent), etc. *Super Strength: He also has super strength as he can lift people up above the ground, crush their heads or smash through walls--similar to Michael Myers. *Pain Suppression: Jason is shown to resist physical pain, such as getting his hand cut, his leg stabbed or getting hit in the head with an axe. *Stealth Tactics: Jason's killing style mostly relies on stealth to get to his victims without anyone realizing he's there; he was able to stalk and hunt down Sgt. Brodski's grunt team. *Machete Proficiency: Jason's most signature weapon is his machete which he uses to stealth take downs, slice, stab and slashing methods. *Feral Mind: By being consumed by rage over the death of his mother, Jason will kill anybody who enters Camp Crystal Lake excluding children and pregnant women. *Enhanced Tracking: Jason can track people down at great distances whenever they're out on a ship, in a police station or a diner. *Enhanced Marksman: Jason can throw objects at great distances, such as throwing a machete on fire through a cornfield. *Speed Swimming: Despite the fact he couldn't swim when he was a kid, but when he was full grown, Jason was able to catch people quicker when they're on a boat in the lake at a distance. *Escape Intuition: Jason can break through binds and fetters, and able to escape any captivity such as getting caught by the government. *Resurrection: If he is defeated, he can be resurrected always. When he resurrected, he becomes more powerful. *Enhanced Strength: Upon being resurrected, Jason's strength has increased to the point he can rip a man's heart out with his bare hands. *Regenerative Durability: Upon being resurrected, Jason can endure far more damage and heal from whatever injury he receives, such as getting impaled by his own machete and recovered from it. *Bullet Immunity: Jason is completely immune to bullets, he was brought down by a shotgun but still kept getting up. *Pain Immunity: In his undead state, Jason's pain receptors were disable to the point he's completely immune to physical pain. *Invulnerability: In his undead state, Jason is completely immune to any physical damage he receives. *Supernatural Survivability: Jason can survive any situation due to being resurrected, such as being set on fire, electrocution and getting blown up. *Hypnotizing Heart: If he is blown to bits, his heart can hypnotize them into eating it. *Possession: Upon eating the heart, the person will be possessed by his soul and still maintaining his abilities, he can only reborn through another Voorhees, he can possess other people through oral contact leaving the former host to gruesomely melt away. He seems to lose this ability once he is killed by his niece, Jessica Kimble, when she stabbed him in the heart with a special dagger and he was dragged to Hell (as in Jason X, having his head blown off by Kay Em apparently killed him). *Parasite Physiology: If the host he possess is somehow killed, like severing the throat, Jason will take the appearance of parasite-like being and picks his next living target. *Teleportation: It's unknown on how he got it, Jason seems to teleport to get to his victims, it was shown when a man was climbing up a ladder but Jason was, instantly on the ladder, able to thrown him off. *Oxygen Independence: Because of being resurrect, Jason can survive without the need for oxygen. This power does have its limits, because Freddy Krueger was able to nearly drown him in the dream world. *Bionic Physiology: In Jason X, when his head, arm and leg was destroyed, his body was rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. *Body Modification & Limb Replacement: Due to being rebuilt, Jason's body was modified into a cyborg and had his right replaced with a cybernetic arm. *Space Survivability:Due to being rebuilt, Jason was able to survive the vacuum of space. Trivia *Jason appeared in several Robot Chicken episodes, including the episode That Hurts Me, alongside with Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, ]Ghostface], Pinhead and Leatherface. He was playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of them talk). *He also appeared in the Family Guy episodes It Takes A Village Idiot, and I Married One. He is seen talking in an interview about how the lake is cleaned up (and kills two people during the interview). He is also the boss of a store, threatening to kill the clerk if she screws up. *When a dead kid is discovered at Camp Fresh Start in "Killer Queen", everyone looks at Jason who says that he's just there to drop off his son, Justin Voorhees. Then, Justin tries to stab Jason, but he points out that doesn't work on him. *He appeared in the Angry Video Game Nerd's review of Friday the 13th, constantly forcing the Nerd to play the game and only say good things about it. He is eventually killed when the Nerd attacks him with an NES controller and blow his head off with a Zapper. *Jason is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage. *He also appeared in the fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, sent by Pinhead to kill Freddy. *A parody of him named Mason appears in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. Mason has a bigger hockey mask and a red shirt and wields a hockey stick. He is defeated when Stan pulls on his mask and is eaten by a dog, along with Michael (who is renamed Michael Crier). *Jason also appeared in South Park's Imaginationland Trilogy, where he appeared amongst all the other evil imaginary characters. He at one point stated that he never wanted to meet the kid who had dreamed up the Christmas Critters and later stabbed out Strawberry Shortcake's eye. *He makes an appearance in The Simpsons along with Freddy Krueger. Instead of the Simpsons coming in the traditional way they die in different ways. Homer is crushed against a wall. Lisa goes into the garage and Bart falls off his skateboard. Inside Freddy comments that they should "be here by now." and although he never speaks in the movies, Jason replies "Aaah. What are they gonna do?" and they watch the episode. Jason also had a brief cameo in the Treehouse of Horror V segment, The Shinning where he can be seen dragging Homer out of a large storage room with other horror icons. *Jason, along with Freddy Krueger and Leatherface, was a sub-icon at Universal's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage in 2007. He was one of Jack the Clown's minions during the event. His future He's married to Selena Miller/Voorhees and had 2 kids: Eddie and Lilly Voorhees. They also lived at Camp Crystal Lake where he lived. His Skills Can't talk In the movies, he can't talk since his mom died. In the future, he can when he's married to Selena. Get his revenge After his mom's death, he promise that he'll kill everybody who come and he did. That was until he haven't see her for a long time: Selena Miller. Marriage with Selena Miller/Voorhees When he met her, he was shy because of his uglyness. But, Selena don't care who he is. Pictures of Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees 2.jpg Jason Voorhees.jpg Jason Voorhees from Freddy vs Jason.jpg|Jason Voorhees from Freddy vs Jason Jason and Heather.jpg|Jason kills Heather Jason Voorhees 3.jpg Jason Voorhees 6.jpg Jason Voorhees 7.jpg Jason Voorhees 8.jpg|Jason as a kid Jason Voorhees 9.jpg|Jason in Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Characters from The Future of Freddy vs Jason Category:Fathers Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Living Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: Part 2 Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dimwits Category:Evil from the past Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Immortals Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: Part 3 Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Characters from Jason X Category:Characters from Jason Goes to Hell Category:Characters from Jason X: To The Third Power Category:Murderer Category:Recurring Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Voorhees Family Category:Deformed Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Characters from Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: Part VII : The New Blood Category:Serial Killers Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Undead Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains who are related to the hero Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Hatemongers Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Slashers Category:Villains who burn to death Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Titular Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Sons of Villains Category:About Villains Category:Husbands Category:Husband of Heroes Category:Characters from Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Characters from Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category:Villains who had a secret past Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Traitor Villains